Caught
by JK Writes
Summary: Hikari and Takeru are taking off for their flight. When they are a little late, they forget about Patamon and Gatomon, who are in their luggage. What will happen when they get pulled into a room? Will their Digimon get caught? Or will sparks fly? Heh... Really bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my new readers... I'm Jade K, otherwise, JK Writes! This is my first story for this account... I lost Jade Kyrine... -Totally Guilty Face- Uh... Third times the charm? Well, for this account, I will be doing what 50% of us Fans do... Actually finish my stories before starting another. Heh... Takari One-Shot ^-^**

I burst through the doors of my apartment entrance, getting weird looks from people. I kept on running until I got to the car. I pulled open the car and waited for my so called driver who was late. He finally came, and looked at me in disbelief, than he laughed.

I made a 'puff' noise and crossed my arms. "_Just drive_ Takeru." I commanded. He shook his head, smiling, and started driving. I looked out my window and started to think of me and Takeru's memories and those special 'moments' we nearly had...

_"Takeru..." I managed to say. I could tell my face was beet red, I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. "I-I..." I started. I didn't get to finish, because his finger was on my lips, telling me to stop talking._

_I looked at him, for I had been staring at the ground. His azure eyes were looking staight into my own crimson pair. I could see his cheeks starting to go from pink to a bright shade of red. "Hikari..." He looked down and grabbed my hands, looking back at me. "You need to know... That I... I lo-"_ **BEEEEPPP!**

My head snapped toward the sudden blast of noise. "What _was_ that?!" I asked, sounding pretty alarmed. Takeru rolled his eyes. "Daydreaming again?" He asked. My mouth formed an 'o'. I had been dreaming again. I always dreamed about that happening, but it always stopped at the same time.

Right when he would say 'I Love You.'

We got to our destination and I ran inside the airport. I looked behind me to see Takeru hauling out all of the heavy luggage. I gasped to myself, and ran back outside. I saw Takeru with all the luggage on a cart already. "I was going to help you..." My eyes wandered to the cart.

"But you seem to be fast today..." I said, blushing slightly. "Well, when I play basketball, I guess I get stronger." He said, shyly. Best friend or not, Takeru was very shy about his appearance and abilities, even if he's talking to me.

"Don't be shy. Girls literally DROOL over you. I took a picture of one!" I said, pulling out my digital camera. He smirked. "You're barely around when mobs of girls hunt me." He raised a brow. "Are you... stalking me?" He teased.

I blushed, looked down, and punched his arm lightly. "No... It was one of those times when I was there..." I lied. "That was two years ago... and back then you didn't have a camera." He replied.

I looked up at him. He remembered that small detail two years ago? "You remember I didn't have a camera? At that time?" I asked.

He blushed at looked up. "Well, uh-" He looked at his watch. "OH CRAP!" He grabbed my wrist, not hurting me, and ran in with the luggage. "We're going to miss our flight!"

Beep! Beep!

We stopped.

We looked at our luggage and exchanged a nervous glance. "Excuse me, but you seem to have some pet in your luggage. You have to come with us please."

**Takeru's POV**

Hikari looked scared. "They found our digimon! They'll figure out they aren't normal pets!" I shrugged. "Well I put an orange belt around Patamon's wings, and his wings kind of blend in with his fur. (I haven't watched the show in a while. This is probably wrong.)

She nodded. Gatomon looked like a cat, nonetheless.

We were left alone in a room, with no windows, a table, 3 chairs, and a couple of pens and un-used papers.

We sat down in the two chairs next to each other. "So... What do you think will happen?" Hikari asked. I laughed for a bit. "Well, we definatly are going to be late for our reunion." I joked. Hikari glared at me.

She looked pretty cute when she was mad and-

What?! Where in the digital world did that come from?! I do not see Hikari in that light...

Sure she's incredibly beautiful... And really smart... Oh heck, I know I'm in love with her.

She just doesn't like me the same way... (Me: Oh come on, Takeru. OPEN YOUR EYES! Wait- I'm the author...) "Hikari?" I started, hesitantly.

"Yes, Takeru?" She said in a soft voice, as if there were cameras around, which I checked, there wasn't. "Have you ever- Oh nevermind it's dumb." I sighed and leaned back, hiding my face with my hat.

"Nothing coming from you is dumb. Now, tell me..?" She said, begging and using her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine... Have you ever... Uhm.. k-kissed anybody...?" I asked, saying the last part in a whisper. I buried my face in my hat of embarrassment. She's probably going to laugh in my face...

But this is what surprised me. She said no.

I looked at her in astonishent. "You haven't? But you've had like... 3 boyfriends, and each for a year or half a year." I said. She shook her head. "But, I've never loved any of them. Only small crushes..." She looked down. "I do love someone, but... he doesn't love me back."

I was crushed. She loved someone else. I sighed. I looked at her, who was staring at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I tilted her head towards me, so she was looking at me. Then I took the brave step.

I kissed her.

The funny thing is... She wasn't pushing me away in disgust. She was actually kissing back. I could feel her smiling against my lips. We both cursed silently, when someone came in the room. We both cursed rather... loudly when we realized who was at the door.

Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora. With cameras. And smirks.

This was going to be a LONG night.

**Haha! The end! I decided to cut it right there... since I'm in an airport right now typing this. Want a sequel? Message me or review. I will be making another one-shot, then I will be starting the actual Takari, Yamora/Somato, Tami/Michi. Sorry, I couldn't remember their ship names!**

**Well, until next time ;)**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	2. AN - Please Read!

Hey guys! Giving FF a small break, and going to Wattpad for a while. I will be writing a book, and I will write new stories here for you guys. If you want to know my Wattpad name, and the book, I am making a new account, and you can just PM me to find out the name.

Love you guys! Thanks for all the support! 3

JK Writes


End file.
